Gamer one-shots
by ChaoOverLord
Summary: A series of One-shot Gamer Adventures of Izuku/Deku as the Gamer. Decided to upload here for easier access, hope you guys can enjoy reading just a little.
1. Chapter 1

Sup random people of FF.

I decided to just upload something i written on Spacebattles a while ago, it mostly one-shots snippets of Izuku/Deku as the Gamer.

Story is not a major project for me since busy with school and my other story but i thought why not post it here? perhaps it will bright someone day?

There are plenty of other Gamer stories about Deku gaining Gamer powers (around 3+) so those types can probably fill your craving for that.

* * *

 **Name: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 8**

 **Next Level: 69.0%**

 **Title: The Deku!?**

 **HP: 289/289**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **STR: 8**

 **VIT: 6**

 **AGI: 8**

 **INT: 21**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Unspent StatPoints: 20**

 **Money: 12, 100 yen**

I lay there on my bed not moving as I remember the events that happen a week ago leading me to gaining this power.

* * *

*flashback*

"Kaachan, are you ok!?"

I look at my childhood friend bleeding a little from the torn wound his right arm from the debris that exploded from the large apartment complex in front of us. I stare in disbelief at him gritting his teeth in pain has he spat on the wound before tying the bicep with ripped cloth from his uniform to the now burning building complex containing people screaming for help.

It was supposed to be just a normal day as I tried to ignore Kaa- chan teasing smirk with his comments on our way to school before trying to take back my notebook that he playfully stolen. It happen so suddenly that all we could do was turn our heads at the sound of the explosion as chucks of rock rain down from the sky.

"Deku, call for help! I am going in!"

"Wait Kaa-chan you can't be seriously be planning to go inside along!? It too dangerous for you!"

He frown obviously annoyed at his nickname before walking to the burning complex with a snarl.

"So what, you want to help me or something? You're fucking quirkless you fucking nerd, you'll only drag me down!"

"But..."

I bite my lips, time was running out. Why couldn't I have been born with a quirk, I would be even grateful for a minor one. The longer we wait the less likely the chances of getting the people trapped inside out safety, I glance around seeing a few shock bystanders pulling out their phones to call for help as my mind to think of a solution.

I found myself muttering unconsciously possible solutions, info from researching different heroes coming to mind before my eyes caught something red.

"Kaa-chan! Use your quirk to blow a hole in that fire hydrant, try to smash it open to redirect some of the water to the apartment. You can use it to wet yourself to give yourself a better chance of keeping yourself safety from being burn even if it is just a little!"

He stares with some shock before smirking as I pointed at the red fire hydrant that was just a little away.

"Hah, you say some good stuff you fucking nerd!"

It was going so well, the fire was stalled by Kaa-chan ripping a space in the fire hydrant as he dive right in after soaking himself, we saved a lot of people with Kaa-chan blowing up areas that had large debris blocking the exit. Huh it was a funny thing that I use the term we instead of him, Kaa-chan was in there for a long time and I rush in there soon after him. I covered my mouth with some cloth, finding him paled, coughing and shaking as he tried to lift a support pillar size debris that had fallen on some little girl who couldn't have been over 10 years old. The other little child, a boy who I assume was her brother and proven right as he scream between his coughs with tears asking for Kaa-chan to save her. Kaa-chan shouted at the boy to leave but the refused fruitlessly trying to help lift the pillar. I wonder why he didn't use his quirk before realizing he knew that his quirk could hurt the child trapped below the debris.

"Deku!? You fucking nerd! What the hell are you doing her-*cough" I smile under the cloth trying not to inhale smoke before wordless bending my knees to help lift. It began to budge upward enough for Kaa-chan to pull the child free before dropping it.

I smile at the scene of the boy hugging her sister as Kaa-chan shouting at them to get moving, ah right fire with the building possibly collapsing. Happy hugging can wait later.

We unsteady made our way out and pain ran through my body. Why was I feeling pain, why are you shouting at me kaa-chan? Ah, I push the two kids out of the way of the large pieces of the roof that was about to drop on them. I hope they aren't hurt by my actions, I smile shakily at kaa-chan as he tried to use his quirk to blast apart the rubble but stop with a shaky expression as I cry out in pain from the force of the explosion. The rubble was too large to lift or destroy without destroy without hurting me. He stops giving me a pained look filled with fear, why was he scared? The kaa-chan I knew wouldn't be scared of this.

"…Go! The heroes will come save me," I mutter out weakly, pointing at the two kids. "Get them out here… please"

He looks conflict biting his lip before carrying the kids under his arms and running off. Darkness envelops me visions. I was quirkless, no one special and I might have never had the chance to fulfil my dream but oddly enough I had little regrets at that moment.

Darkness filled my vision as I finally stop coughing from the smoke and flames.

The pain was gone as I open my eyes to find myself in some floating grey void. Where was I, what happen, why am I here?

I float panicky waving my arms as I experience the sensation of what it might be like to be an astronaut on the moon.

"What wrong young boy, don't like the colour grey?" The void change to a blue colour, gravity seems to be working as I finally landed my feet on some invisible surface.

"Um, where am I!" I shouted nervously glancing around to try to find the voice. "Am I died, is this the afterlife of something?"

"At least my new champion is quick to caught on, yes you have died but this is no afterlife. Come, turn around young Izuku." A mature feminine voice giggles with amusement. I turn around to see a beautiful woman sitting on a golden throne decorated with flowers of much variety that wasn't there a moment ago. Her cheek was resting the palm of her hand resting her right elbow on the throne, golden hair and green toga-like clothing that sparkle like emeralds silk. Blue eyes stare into my as I gulp I felt myself tense at her presence.

She wasn't human, she look human but I knew from the moment our eyes met that she could crush me easily as an ant.

"…w-who….." She raise an eyebrow waiting for me as I struggle ask my question and not to curl up in a ball. She snap her fingers with a ah expression realizing something.

"Hm? Oh my bad, I forgotten to turn that off huh? There you go do you feel better?"

I nod at her letting out a breath of relief at the pressure that was threating to crush me. Was she an angel? No she said this wasn't the afterlife but she did say I died though.

"Who are you?" She smiles in amusement at my question as I waited with a gulp.

"I am hurt you didn't recognize me after I all I done for you and your kind young boy," She got off her throne as she idly circles around me, I try not to let the surprise show on my face as she shift form to a young beautiful brunette wearing a school uniform then a red hair man in blue armour before turning back to the original blonde in the toga appearance all in a few seconds. "But I guess I could forgive you for your ignorant, I have many names but I guess you can call myself by the name of Gaia, the personification of earth basically."

"I see…um sorry for stepping on you miss Gaia ma'am. It is um nice to meet you," I didn't really but decided to bow my greeting and be quiet for now to see why I was brought here. She snap her fingers and chairs of earth appear out of nowhere in this blue void as I took a seat across facing her.

She wave her hand to the side was the area there distorted to show an image of Kaa-chan shouting my real name and not my nickname Deku at the burning complex while being hold back by a couple people as a Hero I recognize in the firemen outfit was putting out the fire while others help rescue the other possible survivors. Ah the kids we saved are safe I am glad but I really hope-ah never mind, Kaa-chan punch the two man trying to restrain him from running inside.

I stop my questions as she told me to watch when I tried asking something and cover my mouth to stifle my gasp as I watch the heroes pull out me body, burn marks covering most of my body. I was dead, Kaa-chan try rough shaking me, screaming at me to wake up.

"Wake up you stupid fucking nerd! Wake the fuck up; I didn't need your help so wake up before I fucking kill your ass! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD!?"

My eyes widen as they pull him away from my body, he collapse to the ground pounding the ground with tears running down his face as a hero place a hand on kaa-chan shoulder before backing off from Kaa-chan screams of rage. I wanted to yell at the image I am seeing that I was alive but I stay silent at seeing my unresponsive body.

"….I actually died…."

"Well~ not really I am technically showing you what option 3 of the choices I am offering is." I jump in surprise at seeing Kaa-chan form giving me a cocky grin before changing back.

"Wh-what?"

"This image of what you are seeing is what you see in the future, right now your still trapped under somewhere between the boundary of life and death. Be happy and listen to what I have to say."

I nod tiredly as she spoke about timelines and parallel worlds, how the world or rather the timeline I was in was a variation that ends up with the scenario of a lot of destruction to the planet. How I was originally going to receive All Might's power due to my courage and strength will, how he will die fighting a villain after being weaken due to giving me his powers. She idly said no when I ask who the villain was or any knowledge about the future like how I can even receive All Might's powers except what little she was planning to share, saying something about messing up the timeline and horrible consequences.

I ask why she doesn't fix things herself and found out there are rules to keep beings like her from messing around worlds, asking me with a laugh if I wanted to see random beings of great power rain down destruction for the lulz? Basically to make a long story short, she interferes and lots of people die. I really didn't understand how that will happen but decided to just trust her on that.

"So option 1 is where you make it so I live and you'll help keep events where I end up being taught by All Might and receiving his power?" I summarize holding an apple as she span her own apple, taking bites from it without it falling from her finger. I felt dizzy, the hero who I look up to gives me the chance to be a hero but this option feel like I am killing All Might for my own selfish goals. "If I pick that option will All Might die?"

"Well nothing is set in stone, you can still change things so he lives but yes there is still a good chance of him dying."

"Option 2 then, please gives me the power you're planning to give me. I know I don't deserve it but I don't want to be a hero if it means All Might will die."

I couldn't pick option 3 where I end up dead and Gaia uses my essence to greatly help divert events to change things for the better, high chance of a happy ending except for a few people. She change her appearance into one of those few people, my mother asking with a pain voice why I would leave her all alone when I was about go with that option. My heart torn to shreds and I resist lashing out to punch the powerful being before me, she was right I couldn't leave my mother alone. I was not sure I will make a difference but I was not going to back down either.

"Are you sure boy?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Rejoice my new champion and be reborn with my power! Go out into the world and show me you're truly worthy of my power!" She places her palm on my chest as I glow bright and everything went black.

I woke up in pain and tired being carried from out of the rubble and into ambulance vehicle seeing names and number above people. I listen to Gaia small snippets of advice and immediately began researching about games after seeing my mother smiling face just relieved I was alive. It seems a Villain planted bombs there in an attempt to distract the heroes while they rob a bank but lucky everyone got out alive besides some injuries.

*end of flash back*

* * *

 **'Continuous effort of force of strength you gain 1+ Strength'**

I set down the two dumbbells with an uncertain smile at the small increase in my stat. It was getting harder to increase my intelligent so it has been best to focus on other stats. I closed my status menu, walking to the kitchen; resist pumping points into my low strength right now knowing that points will be harder to get later on.

"Skills."

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive) | ]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) | Lv. Max.]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect**

 **[Dish Washing(Passive)| Lv. 21]**

 **A technique to wash dishes. With greater mastery, you can clean any dirty spot.**

 **Effect:**

 **19% increase in dish washing speed.**

 **[Observe (Passive & Active)| Lv.12| EXP: 89.6%]**

 **A skill to find the targets information. Through continuous observation a skill to observe objects, situations and persons was generated that allows information gather to be quick. The higher the skill the greater the data is obtained.**

 **[Power Strike (Active) Lv.9| EXP: 24.1%]:**

 **Strikes the target with a strong force.**

 **Effect:**

 **21% increase in critical rate.**

 **450% increase in attack damage**

 **[Energy Bolt (Active) Lv.12| EXP: 31.5%]:**

 **A skill that attacks by emitting mana. Attack power increases by INT.**

 **Range: 32m.**

 **[Lance (Active) lv.3 |EXP 14.8%|MP: 23]**

 **A technique used to shape mana into a lance.**

 **Effect:**

 **Ignore 5% Physical def.**

 **Range: 31m**

 **[ID Escape (Active) Lv.5| EXP: 9.0%]:**

 **Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **[ID Create (Active) Lv.4| EXP: 91.4%]:**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **[Craft (Active) Lv.7| EXP: 7.2%| MP:50]: A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rises.**

 **Registered blueprint: 12.**

 **Chance to fail when crafting 39% for common class objects.**

 **[Recovery pulse (Active) Lv.7 | EXP: 7.2%| MP: 40]:**

 **A technique to convert your mana into a form of healing,**

 **Effect:**

 **22 HP recovery.**

 **[Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv.5 |EXP: 8.23%]:**

 **The body's durability increases an you take less damage.**

 **Effect**

 **7% decrease in damage taken by attacks**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv.6| EXP: 0.80%]:**

 **Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons.**

 **Effect:**

 **40% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons.**

 **15% increase in attack speed with blunt weapons.**

 **[Mana shield (Active) Lv.12| MP: 30]: One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. The ability to handle the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one of the many abilities using mana.**

 **Effects:**

 **Blocks up to a certain level of damage.**

 **The Shield's strength increases per level.**

 **The Shield grows denser per level.**

 **The Shield's duration increases per level.**

 **The Shield's strength, density and duration increases based on the user's INT.**

 **Takes additional 34MP per minute while the shield remains active**

The gamer ability that I gain might not have compared to All Might ability but I can tell it had a lot of potential. I grimace at my low physical stats that I knew was low compare to most of my classmates, I was busy trying to create skills and studying how my new ability works, trying to use Mana and mold was extremely hard.

My head shoot up as my mother gave me an exasperated smile when I realized I was muttering about possible techniques from heroes I could use.

 **Loving mother**

 **Inko Midoriya Lv. 17**

"My goodness, Izuku please takes it easy. You just got out of the hospital a week ago after all."

"Sorry mom, will do!"

I stare, inwardly sighing as I heard my mother mutter something about needing to pick up groceries.

'Quest Alert!'

'Supply run for mother dearest!'

Your mother needs some ingredients to make dinner. Time limit: 2 hour.

Reward: increase relationship with mother, 150+ EXP

Failure: decrease relationship with mother and grounded for 2 days without your computer.

[Accept/Decline.]

Guess the training in ID create can wait, I told her that I could get it for her and watch with some interest as the Accept button push itself. You know that day I learn to try not to multitask as I always fail that simple quest, MUST. BEAT. .COMPUTER. AT. STAKE!

 **'Quest Alert!'**

 **'Help find the old man's bags!'**

 **'Quest Alert!'**

 **'Save the kitty struck in the tree!'**

 **'Quest Alert!'**

 **'Helping the elderly across the street!'**

 **'Quest Alert!'**

 **'Help the tired and unlucky average joe find his watch'**

 **'You have gain 1 level'**

 **'Continuous struggling gave you +1 VIT.'**

 **'You have earn the boy scout title!'**

I ran somewhat out of breath home from the last hour, the bags from both hands heavy. I am definitely going to raise my strength stat as soon as I can. At least I saw something interesting; apparently I can't tell the level of some people like that tired guy with the blood shoot eyes. Perhaps it might be due to level difference or maybe I can increase my observation skill to see someone with ? true level?

"Deku?"

 **Hot blooded rookie**

 **Katsuki Bakugou LV: 29**

"Kaa-chan?" I almost tripped just looking at the angrily looking expression on Kaa-chan face but almost instantly I let myself come down. Oh, right gamer mind. That useful!

 **'Quest Alert!'**

 **'It seems your childhood friend is noticing something odd and strange about you recently, Spar and prove your worth to your childhood friend'**

 **Reward: 10,000 EXP**

 **Failure: worried mother, loss of dignity**

 **[Accept/Decline.]**

Yeah, about that I think I had enough quests for today.

 **'Through thinking logically and knowing when to backdown you gain 1+ wisdom'**

Neat, it been a while since I raised that stat up!

"Wait a minute you fucking ner-"

"Can't talk, have to get home for dinner, bye Kaa-chan!" I ignore the angry shouts behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: Fishing?

Chapter 2, some time in the future, like i said before, a complete written story would take too much time and effort that i cannot give.

Hope you enjoy?

P.S- Is the spacing working alright? It not too closely stick together right? not a wall of text, been a while on FF?

* * *

 **Deku gamer (Alt)**

 **[Fishing with friends]:**

* * *

It was a bright new day, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping and our heroes were on a boat…fishing!?

"Midoriya how exactly does us fishing help with your powers again?" Todoroki asked as he left his fishing pole to take a break, grabbing a beverage from the cooler. The moss hair boy gave a embarrassed grin before catching one of the bottles that the Exasperated boy tossed his way.

"Todoroki I am sure Midoriya has a very good reason for this trip." Iida reasoned, seemingly at peace as he casted his line again.

"Iida…you do realized we been here on this boat for 2 whole days," Todroki deadpan as he took a seat at one of the chairs.

"Now, Now, Todoroki-kun, don't you think fishing like this is a wonderful bonding experience for us men?" Iida gave a slight smile and energetic one arm wave as the half and half boy gave an exasperated sigh. "By the way why haven't you invited Bakugou? Was he busy as well?"

"Can you imagine Kac-chan fishing and being quiet?" Izuku asked with a small amused smile, all three of them were filled with the image of the bomber rampaging in anger and screaming at the fish to die before diving into the sea to catch said fish.

"Now that you mention it, he would probably have sunk this boat in boredom by now probably." Iida laughed as he reel his rod in, catching a small fish before deciding to release it after deeming it to be too small. He turn a curious gaze at the strong tug at his friend's line. "Midoriya I think you got a big one.

"Alright! Got it!" Izuku pull and heaved before something large flew from the water and into the air, drawing a arch toward the boat. The two other boys paused as the sun was blocked out by a shade of darkness and a splash of water and sound of something hitting the deck of boat filled the air.

 **[Fishing has risen by 1], [Fishing has risen by 1], [Fishing has risen by 1].**

*Splash*

"…"

*Splash*

"…"

*splash*

"Well that is a large fish. I guess my new title actually worked."

"Midoriya…Is that a Megalodon?" Todoroki gave a deadpan expression as Iida adjust his glasses in confusion at the abnormally large shark flapping about on the boat trying to breath.

"Yeah, my powers are weird like that," Izuku words confirmed that their eye sight was working just fine.

"You do know Megalodons are extinct right? I am not even sure how we even caught one let alone a dozen!" Iida flailed his arms out in panic/astonishment at the complete disregard for the world physics, basic history and common sense.

"Well at least my **[Fishing]** skill gone up another 2 levels? I think we can go home after getting 2 more of these guys."

"Why do you even need to get Megalodons, let alone three of them?" The half and half boy fire off a wave of ice as he notice the gigantic shark trying to inch its way to them, thus trapping the creature's attempt at eating them. Iida took a quick snap of the extinct creature with his phone, his eyes still showing some disbelief.

"Well, apparently I need them for some recipe for a new dish that I found-"

"Let just get your stupid fish and go home already…." Todoroki sighed

* * *

[Crafting with Mei]

* * *

Deku look onwards toward the fleeing mechanical machine as the pink hair girl continue to let out a happy proud laugh at her new creation.

 **[Crafting level has risen by 1], [Crafting level has risen by 1], [Technologic creation has risen by 1],**

 **[Crafting level has risen by 1], [Technologic creation has risen by 1]-**

It looked fun and seem harmless at first, just building vehicles for the new sentai team heroes for Mei's project but apparently the cross eye girl thought it would be awesome to add a combining feature to the machines that he wasn't aware about.

He didn't know whether to be exasperated or impressed, perhaps both?

 **[A new quest has been created ►]**

 **[Stop the rampaging Godzilla robot!**

 **Time limit: 1 hour**

 **Reward: Get Giant robot back. +5000 EXP**

 **Failure: Expulsion from U.A due to damages]**

"Mei I really think we stop that before we get into trouble," Izuku suggested nervously, his eyes tiny dots at the details of the new quest.

"Oh its will be fine, the remote control is right her-oh it's broken…" She trailed off awkwardly as they both gaze at the short circuiting remote in her hand that she picked up, the very thing responsible for turning the machine off.

*ROAR*

Silence ensure for the two as they watch the robot reptile let out a long breath of flames into the sky before it began continuing onward.

"….alright I admit we may have gone a little overboard." She gave a dry laugh, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"MEI!" The voice of the teacher for the support department echo the school as the two hurry in haste to stop the rampage bot.

Thankfully the incident end without any harm except for some light scolding and a few days of detention.

* * *

[Dating game update….I need to earn more money to remove this feature.]

* * *

 **[Relationship with Katsuki Bakugo the 'Tsundere childhood friend' has evolved. He now has a slight crush on you]**

'…..I picked the wrong option…again,' Izuku resisted the urge to slam his head onto his desk as Kac-chan muttered something about how it's can't be helped and how helpless he was, lifting his chopsticks to feed him.

He really wished his old game system was back online so he could sleep off his broken arm with [Gamer body] but noo he has to take Gaia's offer to test run her new 'gift'.

'Just 500, 000 more Yen and I can uninstalled this stupid feature,' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Shoto…it's okay, you can do it." Izuku tried to reassure the nervous body holding the vase of flowers, they had spent some time picking out flowers that his mother would like but apparently the boy was getting cold feet (Pun not intended).

"What if she doesn't want to see me, maybe it's better I don't visit her and bring up any unpleasant-"He stopped as the moss hair teen placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and directed a bright smile at him.

"Shoto, you already know mother loves you, you're not your father," Izuku sigh, hoping to convince him. "If it doesn't work out in some insane chance, know that I am here for you, every in Class 1A even."

"…." Todoroki took a deep breath before gazing at the hospital door with a determined glint in his eyes. "Your right, I'll stop stalling. This needs to be done, see you later Mi- Izuku."

Izuku smiled as he watched his friend leave, waiting for almost an hour before he was sure that things will be fine. He was happy for his friend, it remind him of how lucky he was of his own relationship with his mother.

Hopefully they can repair their relationship and continue to do so in the future. He began walking home before pausing as blue screen pop up before him.

He let his jaw drop in horror, people passing by him in the sidewalk street.

 **[Relationship with Shoto Todoroki the 'Kuudere' has evolved. He now has a slight crush on you]**

"OH COME ON! I WAS JUST BEING A GOOD FRIEND! FUCK YOU GAIA!" He roared to the sky ignoring everyone starting at him like he was crazy, he had considered yelling at the ground but he honestly didn't care since the deity was probably laughing her ass off.

He honestly wasn't one to swear but his sanity was slowly withering away.

'Just 200, 000 more yen left, just 200, 000 more yen and I can have my old Gamer system back' he repeated to himself as if that would save his sanity.

* * *

"Uraraka! Please wait! You have been avoiding me for a while now. Please just tell me if I did something to offend you so I can apologize," Izuku shouted out desperately as he finally caught up with the gravity defying girl that been avoiding him lately.

"Deku…I am sorry Deku for avoiding you but I am fine, I just have some stuff to deal with," The girl nervously avoid his worried gaze and tense to flee once again. Izuku grabbed her arm before she could take off again causing her to hesitate to get away.

"Uraraka, please, we are friends right? If you're not comfortable with talking with me then there is always Iida or maybe even Asui? We are your friends, its hurts me knowing your feeling trouble and I can't help…"

"Deku…well alright, but it fine really…" Uraraka gave a tired sigh and decided to justconfront him about what been bothering her.

The two talk as they sat on the edge on a tall building as the sun began to set. Uraraka let out the feelings of doubt if she really continue to be a hero while having something distracting her.

Izuku listen patiently while making sure to intercept to give his own thought such as how she already inspired them by her optimistic outlook and courage when it look like she was down which then in turn made her cheer him up when he brought up his doubts about his ability as a hero.

They chatted and chatted on about simple stuff, how Iida was doing his best taking over his Brother's name, the antics of their classmates and how everyone seems to be doing.

It was simple conversation but nice to have back again in Izuku's opinion.

"Uraraka, I think you will be a great hero. I am not sure what is bothering you but have more confidence in yourself whether it's to just focus on your career as a hero or if you want to try pursing what is bothering you then you have my support even if you don't really need it…" Izuku turn away after the confidence in his voice began to die off a little, doubt weathering he was even saying the right thing or words of advice.

He really wished he had his old game system back. His Charisma stat would have been real helpful about now, sure the relationship sheet and mini map options he got were kind of helpful but it was still lacking.

"Hmm," The girl gave a pause considering his words before turning to direct a cheerful smile at him. "I guess your right Deku. Jeez, it feels like my worries are so insignificant when I look at it now. I guess I kind of have my answer now, thanks Deku."

"It's nothing really, just glad I could help out by listening-"

"Deku! Er-You know you can call me Ochaco, I notice you been calling Todoroki as Shoto…" Uraraka direct her gaze away from him with a sky almost embarrassed look, letting out a nervous laugh at the request

"Well, um if it's alright with you Ura- er… O-Ochaco, I guess I will you see you later?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, trying his best to not squeak out the sentence. It was no big deal he thought. They were good enough friends to not make it awkward, She waved goodbye as he watch her leave.

 **[Relationship with Ochaco Uraraka the 'Cute Deredere friend' has been repaired]**

'Oh that's good-'

 **[Relationship with Ochaco Uraraka the 'Cute Deredere friend' has evolved. She now has a strong crush on you]**

'….you know what I don't even care, you're going to be gone in just a few days anyways!' He resisted the urge to let out the hollow resign laughter filling his lungs as he felt his face heat up with the rushing blood at the knowledge he gained.

* * *

 **[Relationship with Himiko Toga has increased], [Relationship with Himiko Toga has increased],**

Izuku grimace as he dodge another knife slash from the girl, the steel blade gazing him slightly as his blood drip to the ground.

 **[Relationship with Himiko Toga has increased], [Relationship with Himiko Toga has increased]**

'Seriously Who is that!?' Izuku tilt his head as he dodge the knife wielding girl's thrust, a few moments later on he would quickly realized it was obvious who his powers was referring to. He blamed his confusion on the fact he apparently has a relationship with the villainous girl that was quickly evolving for some reason.

He shiver unconsciously as he got grazed by the grinning knife swinging girl before he let his fist smash into her face, moving back to create some distance.

 **[Relationship with Himiko Toga has increased]**

'Oh come on! Why didn't it go down!?'

*Time skip, events happen and etc.*

 **[Relationship with Himiko Toga the 'Yandere' has evolved. She now has a huge crush on you!]**

Izuku sigh, both his palms meeting his face. At least the attack on the camp was over and no one was hurt, he waved off Ochaco concerns but took the cup of warm coffee she offered him with a smile.

'….I am not even surprised at this point….wait Yandere? What's a Yandere!?'

That night he didn't sleep after having done intense research on what exactly was a Yandere and many videos of what he could expect.

 **[Relationship with Himiko Toga has increased]**

'…just 1 one more day, just one more day.' He reminded to himself as he dismiss the screen that suddenly pop up out of nowhere and try to go to sleep.

He thought it would all go away when he got his old game style power back but for now he can still hope and dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Snippet i made on July 4, Inko's birthday

I can't make pointy marks... why you do this to me? why?!

* * *

A young Izuku Midoriya yawned as he set down his pencil. He took a brief look around noticing Momo Yaoyorozu already finished with the test and was waiting patiently, Kac-chan and Iida quickly finishing soon after a few more minutes while some of the others in class had frustrated looks.

They might have be heroes in training but school work was still school, this included tests. The school day quickly ended as Izuku made to leave after checking his notes and school work but paused with some curious as he noticed his two friends making their way to him.

"Hey Deku, I heard from Iida that they are having an exhibition in the city next over, displaying the costumes and gadgets from heroes long ago!" Uraraka exclaimed cheerfully, Iida sharing her sentiments as he brought up noticeable heroes from the past. "I thought this was the sort of stuff you would like so why don't we all go together?"

"Yes, please join us on this joyful fun occasion, Midoriya!" Iida excitement was bursting out as he patted Izuku on the shoulder to encourage him. "I heard from my brother that even my great grandfather will be a part of it!"

 **[A new quest has been created ►]**

 **[Visit the hero Exhibition and have a safe normal day without danger!**

 **Time limit: 1 week**

 **Reward: increase relationship with Iida. Increase relationship with Uraraka. +1000 EXP**

 **Failure: Complaining from U.A, possibly detention if things get messy]**

 **[Accept][Decline]**

"That sounds really great guys I would love to join you-" Izuku sighed, rubbing his head in embarrassment and cut off his friends to continue on. He gave the two an apologetic look. "But sorry I have to decline. I am kind of busy with something at the moment so I don't think I will be able to join anytime soon."

 **[You have decline the quest]**

"Oh, its fine no need to worry, Midoriya! I just thought to let you know so we might learn about our important history together," Iida gave the moss hair boy a warm disarming smile to show it was no trouble.

"By the way have you guys seen Rikido-san?" Uraraka tilted her head at the unexpected question but helpful answered that he was in the east school of the school last she remembered. "Okay, thanks, see you guys later!"

"Um, Izuku have you heard about that new restaurant that open recently, Mitsuki told me that their food is really good. I was wondering how about how it might be nice to go eat out instead of eating at home today?" Inko Midoriya suggested with a smile, said smile tightening a little as her son told her he already made plans to meet up with some friends, giving her an apology that she respond that it couldn't be helped.

Picking up Eri-chan, the two of them went to the doorway to see Izuku off.

"Have a safe trip Izuku."

"Bye bye Deku! Come back soon."

"I am off then. I'll bring back the groceries on my way back." Izuku gave a smile as he wave back goodbye to two figures before the closing door announce his departure.

"Auntie are you okay?" Inko glance at the adorable one horn girl she was carrying in her arms, noticing the slight frown of worry on the young child's face. Inko shook her head to dismiss the negative thoughts plaguing her head to give the girl a cheerful smile to dispel the concerns that young Eri-chan might be feeling. Kids should be carefree and happy without worry, she kind of wanted to be called Okaa-san deep down from the girl but she was satisfied with the progress made months ago when she first met the shy girl.

"I am fine Eri-chan, just a little tired." Inko smile as she notice "How about we play some board games until Izuku gets back?"

"Alright!"

Recently Izuku has been a little distant these days that Inko couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

It was a strange but yet happy year for Inko, discovering her son suddenly developing a Quirk out of nowhere. The news that he passed his entrance exam to U.A, leading him one step to his dreams, watching him grow and make friends. It frighten and made her proud at how she watch her son during the sport festival despite the worry that almost caused her to faint at the harm he endure in the semifinals.

Yes she was honestly happy for her son and yet she couldn't help feel a twinge of sadness at the knowledge that he might soar so high and far that he'll eventually forget about her, leaving her behind.

It was a stupid worry since she knew izuku wouldn't do that on purpose but perhaps in the future as he grows older he will be given more responsibility that require his attention causing him to visit her less.

She was thankful for the opportunity to have Eri-chan occasionally visit her home, it remind her of older times when she entertain Izuku with her telekinetic quirk as she pull a villainous action figure for a little Izuku to smash All might against.

"You win again Eri-chan, here you go," She laughed a little at the curious yet entertain expression on the young girl's face as she use her quirk to float things toward her to clean up to make space for a new game. It was their 3rd time playing monopoly and she could see Eri was getting a little bored it, maybe Izuku still had those old hero game consoles laying around?

Well she was sure she will at least get a nice birthday card and she doesn't then it was no big deal. She was an adult, she had tons of birthdays, and missing one wouldn't be that big of a day. She smile at the adorable sight of Eri helping with dinner by peeling the potatoes, maybe she'll come visit tomorrow to keep her company if Izuku was busy that day?

* * *

-Next day-

* * *

Inko let out a tired sigh as she open the door, she was fine but it still hurt a little to know Izuku had forgotten today's date.

"Happy birthday!" The sound of party poppers rang out as the lights in the room flicker on to show the sight of All Might, Izuku and Eri-chan smiling and wearing silly birthday hats.

"Huh?" Inko paused, a dumbfounded expression on her face as she took in the scene before her. "What's all this about?"

"It's your birthday isn't it Inko-san? Why wouldn't we be here on this joyful occasion!?" All Might laugh, his form becoming large and buff before deflating a few seconds afterwards with a cough. A sudden look of realization cross his face as he move nervously to attempt to whisper to her son, 'attempt' the keyword since she could still hear him. "Midoryia my boy, we didn't happen to get the day mix up right?

"I am pretty sure it is….wait did we get the date wrong!?" Izuku try to look confident before the pressure crack down on him as he look at his phone to check while Eri-chan just stare in confusion asking why they aren't going to the kitchen to get the cake.

"No, it's the right day. I am just surprise you remember…I mean you must have been busy with school and everythi-" Inko said a little overwhelm before she was cut off by a confused All Might.

"Why wouldn't he remember the birthday of the mother who did so much for him?" All Might asked in confusion as Izuku gave a dumbfound look that agree with what his hero was saying was obvious. "You're the person who made young Izuku into the man he is today, of course he'd remember, I am honored to be here to take part in a day for someone I respect."

"Your exaggerating, I mean I just did what any parent would have-"

"Mom, stop being so humble, you did so much for me and support me. I don't know if I was the best son and I am sure I probably caused you some trouble in the past but I wanted to do something to give back even a fraction of what you did for me." Izuku gave a somewhat embarrassed smile, his cheeks reddening a little during his speech as he moved to give his mother a hug. "I just wanted to let you know, I love you mom, happy birthday."

"Izuku-" Inko sniff a little as she felt her eyes water a little before she hug him back tightly. "Alright Izuku, thank you." Inko separated to give a happy grin as she asked about the Cake that Eri mention.

"Yeah Auntie, you should see the cake that Deku even made for you! It's really delicious!"

"Alright, alright Eri-chan I am coming, thanks again everyone for coming, let go get that Cake," Inko smile warmly as she followed after Eri who was pulling her eagerly to the kitchen area.

"I know it's not much for everything you done for me but happy birthday mom. I hope you're not disappointed with it, I can always go return it and get something else you know." Inko smile as she received the colourful gift box from her son as All might and Eri place their own gifts on the table next to the cake.

"Oh Izuku, it's perfect, I am just happy you remembered." Izuku gave a nervous embarrassed laugh as he remember the trouble and struggle trying to find the perfect gift before getting the advice from Uraraka to just make something himself.

* * *

*flash back #1*

 **The Everlasting Regenerating Dragon**

 **Hydra Lv.99**

The figure of Bakugou, Shoto and Izuku stood before the 50 foot 3 headed purple scale dragon. The mighty beast let out a roar that hurt their ears before breathing out a large bursts of stream of flames into the sky.

This was their 4th boss fight that day, to honestly his party members might be getting a little annoyed, just a tiny bit.

"Deku, remind me why the fuck YOU COULDN'T JUST GO BUY SOMETHING FROM THE STORE YOU FUCKING NERD!?" bakugou roared as the dragon begin to attack them, deflecting a claw hand with a well time explosion.

Alright, more than a tiny bit.

"Well I tried that but I was thinking maybe my powers will give me something better?" Izuku jump up to dodge the biting jaws from one of the head before smashing his mana infused foot down, breaking one the beast's tooth before flip back away to avoid any retaliation. "I want to give her something special after all she has done for me!"

They continue on through the epic battle that last for hours, the three of them panting in exhaustion before Izuku regained enough stamina to walk to the items that the boss left behind.

"Hmm, what do you guys think?" Izuku held up a heart shape ruby just slighter larger than the size of his head, his eyes curiously wondering what his teammates thoughts.

"…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU NERD, DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK US!?"

"Ah, I guess you're right, I should look for a bigger one or get something better. This one is too small! Thanks for snapping some sense into me Kac-chan!" Izuku gave a warm grateful smile as the blond bomber let out a scream of frustration into the empty blue sky.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it…" the half and half boy just sigh for the troubles ahead.

* * *

*Flash black # 2*

"Hmm, I think we'll finally be able to create a gift that will make your mother happy Izuku!"

"Right! Maybe a giant transforming mansion with a comfy sofa and giant plasma screen TV?" Izuku mused as he looked over the blueprints of some complicated machine with Mei.

"Deku…no! STOP! Put the wrench down on the ground!" Uraraka shouted in panic before the two try to create something that could get them into detention or expelled.

* * *

*flash back #3*

 **Metal King Dragon**

 **George lv. 132**

 **HP: 2, 799,850 /MP: 9780**

 **STR: 215**

 **VIT: 378**

 **DEX: 163**

 **INT: 98**

 **WIS: 77**

 **LUK: 64**

 **Charisma: 55**

 **Element affinity: water 3, Earth 14, Metal 10, Wind 3**

 **A powerful and old dragon that been through many battles, a being filled with knowledge and wisdom that excels normal mortals and dragons.**

 **Skills when using [Analytic scan]**

 **Skills:**

 **[Metal dragon scales (passive)]**

 **A ability to reduce physical damage by 17% and magic damage by 29%**

 **[Steel claw (Active)| MP: 50]**

 **A claw attack empowered with mana that can rip through steel.**

 **[Dragon breath (Active)| MP: 500]**

 **A skill that allows the user to fire a elemental attack from the mouth.**

 **[Dragon barrier (Active)| MP: 380 per minute]**

 **[Earth spear (Active)| MP: 100]**

 **[Earth wall (Active) | MP: 120]**

 **[Regeneration (low| Passive)]-Recovers 1% HP per minute**

 **[Light cure (Active) |MP: 250]-Recovers 3% HP when used.**

"Maybe this one got something good enough for a gift?" Izuku smiled happily at his party members, clueless to the two faces of fear. They wondered how they were even convinced into joining something this ridiculous and suicidal, they were currently barely even level 70 overall!

"Deku, if we fucking die I am going to haunt you and never let this go."

"Izuku can you pull that hammer that causes unconscious status effect?" Shoto asked as Izuku pulled out the Pow-Pow hammer, unsure why his friend would want it since status effects don't usually work on bosses.

"Sure thin-" Izuku eyes roll into the back of his head as Shoto swipe the red rubber hammer and smash it on their party leader's head a couple time then another well time in case he happen to have some resistance to being knock unconscious, catching the moss hair boy body and tossing him to a irradiated Bakugou.

"RUN! NOW!"

It was safe to say while the two love to face a challenge, they weren't feeling particularly suicidal. Thankfully they got out of the illusion barrier without much trouble.

They decided to get Uraraka to just talk some sense into their friend before he tries to recruit them for another boss raid.

* * *

*End flash back*

"I hope you didn't have too much trouble to get a gift for me?"

"…nope, no trouble at all." Izuku gave a wry smile as he dismiss those days of preparation where he went a little overboard getting something, just a little.

It was a normal yet fulfilling birthday celebration that day but they couldn't be happier

* * *

FIN!

?: Hey narrator what about Izuku's father/ Inko's husband?

…..Oh yeah he exists! Meh whatever the husband did send a gift and etc. etc. etc. with a nice card or something

?: Really? That's all?

Oh shut up, he should just be happy he even got to send a gift and even be mention instead of being killed off screen or some shit!

* * *

Oh yeah, just something i made for fun.

Spoiler alert, stats that i estimated from a few characters, i managed to make myself a guide on what these stats mean, what certain level means and etc.

I pretty much made a list of mostly lots of character but I'll just put up about 5 character stats.

Please don't be offend if, everyone has their own way trying to understand what these game stats mean in real life XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

still here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mainly these are all stats after they pass their entrance exam. They do get higher levels after their Quirks get stronger, gain experiencing battles, growing older and etc.

I think I got every stats down correctly after studying everyone and comparing them to each other and people from other series. Once again how do you mean point marks? i can't make proper title...

* * *

Symbol of peace/ Owner of One for ALL/ Tired hero/All Might/ ?

Toshinori Yagi Lv. ?(130+ to 132+)- [estimated level to be +15 to 20 more levels before injury, become even less when passing on OFA, his stats starts decreasing once he pass on OFA….]

HP : ?,? /MP:?

Class: ? Gender: Male

Job:Hero/Teacher? Title:?

Level: ? Next lvl:?%

Age: 35+? Race: Human

Attributes: Quirk

STR: ?(13+{356} OFA-old injuries(49)) VIT: ? (11+{259} OFA- old injuries(39))

DEX:? (15+{281} OFA -–old injuries(45)) INT: (18-20) +OFA (15)

WIS: (27 to 30)+OFA (3) LUK: 30+(?)

Status:

[Damaged organs (high)]-lowers Base VIT, STR, DEX by a certain percentage.

Description: The symbol of peace, a former person who was Quirkless but managed to impress the previous owner of One For All and develop to the hero that is admired and respected to this day by all for his heroics deeds. While fatal wounded by the user of All for One, he still tries his best to do good and not let it slow him down in his hero work.

Skills: [Bunch of smash series], [?]-boost physical stats through pure willpower and determination by pushing the body to its normal limits, cost some VIT and SP.

[Quirk: OFA (lv.?)]-A quirk that gathers powers of its previous Users's quirks, currently it's mainly boosts Movement speed, STR, VIT, DEX and durability of its User greatly. Provides slightly greater reaction time, reflexes and control of muscle mass. Currently it's had been passed around 7 different people beyond the original user. It is possible to pass this Quirk on to a successor that the User's approves of. This User is currently the 8th of host OFA. Current Duration: Estimated 3 hours goes down to 1 hour later on.

[?], [?]

Well he is faster than bullets since he survived so long and from what we seen so far….bullets probably don't event work due to his durability. A grenade or rocket launcher will probably just bruise him at best. This guy can casually punch and sent airwaves that can probably knock people out to sending a car flying (he has a lot of practice using just the right amount of strength so he is unlikely to kill someone by accident….)

* * *

All FOR ONE

-….hahaha insert real name here- Lv. ?(150-151+)- [estimated a lot higher level before injury (25-30+)]

HP : ?,? /MP:?

Class: ? Gender: Male

Job:Villain mastermind? Title:?

Level: ? Next lvl:?%

Age: 35+? Race: Human

Attributes: Quirk

STR: ?(150-399) VIT: ? (99)+(Vitality quirks)-(minus body damage condition)

DEX:? (120-275) INT: ? (higher than 120+ but lower than 199, depends on quirks? He been alive for a long time and made bunch of nomu using his intelligent)

WIS: (85-98+) LUK: 89+

Status:

[Damaged organs (medium)]-lowers Base VIT, STR, DEX by a certain percentage. The User eyes are destroyed. The User's SP regen is lowered.

Description: The symbol of Evil, the role model and light of villains everywhere. A very acient and experienced person that been around since Quirks has been introduced to the World….-insert other personal stuff here-

Skills: [-insert bunch of technical skills like computer and martial arts]

[Quirk: All for one|(Active & Passive)]-A quirk that gives the User the power to steal other quirks and gives the stolen quirk to the User to use, at higher levels the User can give the stolen quirks to others depending on certain conditions. Current amount of quirks at the User's possession….a lot.

[Teleport quirk in the form of black ink/liquid, far range type too]

[A floating/flying quirk?]

[Some kind of blast quirk that causes lot destruction in a second? A newly gained Quirk that send stuff away or towards the User, limited range compare to Black fog's Quirk. More than 5 KM but less than Black fog's range]

[Maim quirk?]/ [Probably bunch of Sense type quirk for his blindness]/

[some quirk to allow him to live a long time]

[Air Cannon/propulsion]/ [Muscular Enchantment X (3) ]/ [Explosiveness X (4)]/

[Locomotive cork screw]/ [bone spear]/ etc. etc. etc.

[Forcible Quirk Activation]

[?], [?], [?],[?], [?], [?],[?], [?], [?],[?], [?], [?],

(Kind of lost a lot of quirk gained when he fought with All Might….)

* * *

Successor of OFA/ Hero nerd/

Izuku Midoriya lv.4 becomes lv. 15 (after physical training for months) lv. 38 (after getting OFA)…..the quirk is actually that strong to get that level threatgets stronger as he refine it?

HP : ? /MP:?

Class: Gender: Male

Job: student Title: Hero in training

Level: ? Next lvl:?%

Age:15 Race: Human

Attributes: Acquired Quirk

Base stats to the stats after many months of training, basically before swallowing OFA DNA….becomes stronger after absorbing it….really weak physical stats before the months of training though…

STR: (25-28)

VIT: 35+

DEX: (23-26)

INT: 35 to 37

WIS: 14 to 17.

LUK: 8 (grows more later on)

Description: [Full cowl (lv.?|locked, not learned yet)]- Allows the User to use 5% of the total power of 'OFA' without serious harm, Passively boost physical stats. ?, ?- becomes 8% later on.

[OFA (lv.?)]-Passively boost physical stats. ?, ?

[Detroit Smash (5%)], [Detroit Smash 100%],

[Delaware Smash] ,[Shooter style(Passive| not learned yet)]-a martial art still being developed that focuses on kicking moves.

[Pain resistance (intermediate-high)], [?], [?]

* * *

Talented youngster/ Explosive temper/ hero nerd fan/ Princess peach

Bakugou Katsuki lv. 32-34 right after the hero entrance examine become higher level has story progress

HP : ? /MP:?

Class: Bomber/brawler Gender: Male

Job: student Title: Hero in training

Level: Next lvl:?%

Age: 15 Race: Human

Attributes: Quirk

(Stats right before the hero entrance examine)

STR: 31

VIT: (46-48)

DEX: 33

INT: 30+

WIS: 13(after the sparring match with Deku)16 becomes more later on

LUK: 28

Description:

Skills: [Flash bomb /stun grenade (not learned yet)], [Quirk: Explosion (lv.40+)],

[Unarm combat (intermediate)], [AP shot (not learned yet)]-a move that focus the explosion into a single point, provides the Attack some DEF penetration. [?], [?]

* * *

The thing that shouldn't exist

Nomu lv. 95-97+

HP : ? [high] /MP:?

Class: N/A Gender: N/A

Job: Monster Title: monster thingy

Level: 95+ Next lvl:?%

Age: 2+ Race: Artificial creature

Attributes: Quirk

(Stats right before the hero entrance examine)

STR: 175-195

VIT: 230-260+

DEX: 135-150+

INT: (6-10)

WIS: (3-4) LUK: N/A

Description: A creature that been created by All for one, it had been modified with the quirks of other living people, design to handle the hero All Might. While powerful, it's lacking intelligent compare to the total number of people that been used to create it.

Skills: [High speed Regeneration (high| Active)]- heals 30% HP per minute rate, reduce status effects every minute. Effects is reduce by half when user's SP is below 50% and other thresholds marks.

[Shock absorption (high)] –reduce physical damage by 82-85%

[Flexible body], [Harden skin], [heighten sense of smell]

So if you punch it about 5 times then basically like you're just punching it one time.

Weaker nomu might range from lv. (50-80+), depends on what quirks they have and time spent to create them.


End file.
